Unexpected Visitor
by Thehuntersandanangel
Summary: Castiel is found in a situation with a person he thought was dead.


**This is my first fan fiction I've wrote so I'm really don't know if I'll like the finished piece.**  
**It's just an idea and actually has nothing to do with supernatural's story line and the person I've added doesn't exist.. Hope you enjoy.**

Cas frowned at his phone. This was the 16th text he had gotten in the past 3 hours,all with the same message:

'Come and play,I have something that belongs to you file attached'

He had looked up the address and it was some warehouse in North Carolina. He paced up and down the bunker thinking what it could possibly be. It had to be something important to him or whoever this was wouldn't be making such a fuss. At first he instantly thought of Dean and ran into the next room to be greeted with raised eyebrows. Sam had tried to hack the phone and Dean tried sending threatening messages back,but nothing worked. He would just have to go see for himself. Cas and his hunters got in Deans Impala and began their trip for answers.

...

Arriving outside the warehouse at the dead of night was probably not a good idea,but they continued anyway.  
"Nice place,real original" dean muttered,arming himself with a weapon for anything he could think of.  
Cas slowly walked to the entrance and stood outside for a moment,preparing himself. "Ready?" he asked quietly,gripping tight onto his blade. Sam nodded and Dean put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and burst open the door. "Who the hell is that?" dean asked, but Cas couldn't answer. All colour he had in his face disappeared and he felt his knees buckle. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he watched the two figures. "Arianwen?

...

The demon laughed as he watched the two hunters pick the angel up off the floor. " Ah,Castiel, glad to see you. Never thought you would show your face" he said in a low growl. He put an arm around the figure slumped on the chair. " I bet you've got questions,so ask away" he chuckled.

Castiel felt the air he was breathing getting incredibly thick. He choked out a sob and grabbed onto Dean when he felt as if he was going to pass out. "B-but..she.." he stuttered,gasping for air.

"..Died." the Demon continued,finishing his sentence. He smiled wide and let out a demonic laugh. "Well, she didn't. She faked her death"

Cas' face contorted into confusion. "W-why would s-she do that?" he mumbled.

"To save you and your brothers asses." the demon growled,walking over to the slumped girl on the chair. "She sold her sole to make sure you's survived..especially you" he muttered,putting a hand on the girls head and walking her up.

She gasped and stood up,looking around frantically. She screamed out loud until the demon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down,we are on earth. I decided to visit your brother" he said softer,but keeping his gazed fixed on the broken angel and the hunters.

"brother?" she said quietly,only just noticing the three figures standing in front of her. She didn't recognise two, but out one clearly stood out and it broke her heart. "Cas?" she said quietly,tears forming in her eyes. She turned back to the demon and slapped him on his face. "Why would you do this to me? What purpose does this serve you?" she shouted,shaking in anger and grief.

The demon laughed and moved back slightly. "Well, for one,thanks." he muttered,rubbing his face. "And two,the contracts over. It stated 500 years in hell,well its been 500 years. The demons would continue to torture your sole if I just left,so I decided to let you go. you've..grown on me" he said quietly,gaze flicking between her and the guns fixed on his head.

He grabbed her hand and fixed a light kiss on it before disappearing into black smoke.

...

Dean and Sam just blinked at each other. The past 15 minutes had been the most confusing minutes of their entire life. Who the hell is the girl, why is Cas so upset, Why did the demon take pity, How did she survive 500 years in hell?

Dean looked at Cas who was still holding tightly onto him and was just staring into blank space. He actually thought Cas had left his vessell until his angel let out a small cough and ran straight over to the girl. They looked similar. They shared the same black hair and blue eyes,but hers were sad and vacant. No wonder,Dean could barely handle 3 years in hell,never mind 500 . He felt Sam shift beside him and his eyes were narrow and thinking. His mouth formed a 'O' shape and he shook his head. "that must be his sister" he whispered.

Dean looked at the pair again and thought back to the conversation with the demon. It made a lot of sense and he let out a small sigh. This was going to be a long night.

...

Cas forgot to breathe for a long time. He held onto his sister tighter than he had with anyone,except maybe Dean. He felt her head on his shoulder and he heard her sob. He copied her actions. After 10 minutes of just standing there he broke away,but kept her hands in his own.

"What happened?" he said quietly,suppressing the choking noise trying to escape his throat.

She closed her eyes and sighed. " A demon came to me and said Michael, Gabe, Lucifer, You and everyone else was going to die. He said their was a loop hole though,so I searched. That's why I was gone for 3 months. I found an old contract which stated the oldest female in a family could break any curse. So I found the demon again on the crossroad and offered my soul. It worked and you's survived. I knew you's would try and stop me so I faked my own death. It was the only way I could ensure your safety. I'm so sorry for any hurt I've caused. I missed you's so much" she said,sniffing slightly.

Cas blinked and brought her into another hug. "Oh Aria" he said softly. He stroked her hair and they turned around to face the confused brothers.

...

Dean shifted from foot to foot as Cas and his sister spoke. He grabbed Sam and they headed out to the car to give the reunited siblings privacy. He threw his gun into the boot and sat on the driver seat. Sam joined him on the opposite seat and they sat in silence for a while. The silence were interrupted when Castiel and his sister appeared in the back seat.

"I know this must of been confusing for you's. I will explain everything when we get back to the bunker." Cas said in a far away voice.

Dean nodded and started his car for the long road ahead.

...

Arriving back at their bunker,Dean and Sam leaped out the car and into the bunker. They waited patiently for Cas and his sister to come in. They appeared and sat on the sofa opposite to where Dean and Sam where sitting. Dean pulled out his flask and a bottle of whiskey. He was going to need it.

Sam nodded at the siblings and gestured them to start their story. He barley coped with the fact Dean was in hell for 3 years,never mind 500. He couldn't imagine how Cas was feeling.

Cas nodded back and began. "Okay, Dean, Sam, this is Arianwen. She is my sister. Before petty feuds me and my brothers got along well. She was our big sister and looked after us. We noticed she started acting differently around us and she disappeared for 3 months. When she returned we were glad to see her. On a mission she was taken hostage and killed before us. This changed my brothers. Lucifer became aggressive and distant. Gabriel began to mess with peoples life's and joked about everything. Michael became obsessive with his work. My sisters death changed my brothers and we all became distant." he said quietly,holding back more tears.

Aria continued, " I sold my sole to save my brother's life. They had to believe I was dead so they wouldn't try anything stupid. I stayed in hell for 500 years,hiding from Lucifer with another demon. Apparently he was actually quite good at heart,me being here and all." she said softly,stroking her brothers back. She held out her hand for Dean and Sam to shake. "You can call me Aria"

Sam shook her hand straight away but Dean stared warily at it for a moment. She was beautiful,just like her brother. He bit his lip and shook it.

"My names Dean and this is my brother Sam" he introduced,patting his brothers back.

"Nice to meet you boys" she said cheerily.

...

"You can't eat that,it isn't even cooked" Sam laughed,taking the raw burger out Arias hand. Definitely a resemblance. He was impressed she was attempting to prepare her own meals now,but she still had little knowledge on human life yet.

She stuck her tongue out at him and shook her head. "Aw Sammy, but I'm hungry" she whined,folding her arms.

Sam laughed and handed her his burger. "Here, eat this then" he said softly,handing her the burger and kissing her lightly.

Dean and Cas were cuddled together on the sofa asleep. The Hunters and their angels.


End file.
